Innocent Love
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: So Marluxia and Vexen talk about their past and how something so simple brought them together. MarVex 411, fluff, much love


It was a fine perfect day and Marluxia was in his garden. The young man was smiling happily; what made him more happy was that his boyfriend, Vexen was with him. Although Vexen was laying on the grass with his eyes closed. "You know I'm happy you join me in the garden more." Marluxia said with a sweet smile, as he tended to a red rose.

"It's peaceful out here in the garden with you." Vexen replied, fiddling with a piece of his hair.

The pink haired man shifted from the rose to hover over Vexen, the same smile still plastered on his features.

The blonde opened his emerald green eyes. _Mmm he looks so gorgeous, the sun bouncing off of his perfect features, making him look fair more beautiful._ Vexen thought with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Marluxia asked cheekily, gently stroking his lovers cheek. _He looks so gorgeous lying there underneath me, looking so submissive._ The pinkette thought with a purr.

Vexen smiled up at him. "Just thinking about how perfect you look with the sun bouncing off those lovely features." The blonde said softly, leaning into Marluxia's hand.

"You're such a sweetheart." The rose haired man whispered lovingly in his ear.

The blonde man blushed slightly, leaning up to press a kiss Marluxia's cheek.

"Well to add to that, you're too adorable." Marluxia said softly, leaning down to press his lips to Vexen's for a gentle and loving kiss.

The blonde slowly kissed back, "I love you, and I love that you're waiting until I'm ready." The blonde said quietly with a blush.

"I want to show you that our love is very strong without sex." Marluxia whispered with a smile, nuzzling into Vexen's neck, giving it a soft kiss.

Vexen's face beet-red and smiled innocently, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck, gently pulling Marluxia ontop of him. "Our love is strong, isn't it?" The blonde asked, emerald green eyes fixated on the man ontop of him.

Marluxia chuckled laying in between Vexen's long legs. "Yes it is sweetheart." The pink haired man smiled, nuzzling Vexen's neck.

The blonde male blushed more, his smile growing wider as he looked down at the slightly shorter man, his emerald eyes glistening with affection.

Marluxia couldn't help but notice this and made a move to lean up and kiss the blonde on the cheek softly. "You're gorgeous when you're happy." The pinkette chuckled and grinned.

"Am I?" He asked softly, reaching up to stroke the younger man's cheek, then held his head in place as he leaned down to kiss the pink haired man.

Marluxia kissed back with a smile, giving small soft licks at Vexen's lips.

The blonde gasped, parting his lips eagerly, he and Marluxia shared many moments like these. Of course they never led to sex just passionate make-out scenes and Vexen loved them. The blonde watched as Marluxia pulled away, the licks still lingering on soft lips. "Mmm." He purred.

"Someone likes that~" Marluxia chuckled, kissing Vexen's cheeks. "You know it's our anniversary tomorrow, and I know we're not married and all but I still class it as an anniversary." The pinkette smiled.

"Yes, it's the day we met." Vexen smiled, "But also a special day in the world."

"So it is, but it seems more important to us." He smiled, wrapping his legs around Marluxia's waist.

"It's seems like yesterday." The pink haired man whispered, stroking Vexen's cheek.

"But it will be three years tomorrow." He chuckled.

**Three years ago**

Vexen was certain he was going to miss train but knew his sister was important, he managed to get on the train, finding a seat and sitting down. The blonde had to see his sister but was going to get her some flowers in the city. He was all his sister had left as their parents didn't seem to care about them once they moved out. The man sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Next stop Radiant Garden." A loud voice boomed through the train.

Vexen carefully got up and moved to the door as the train began to stop, then doors sprung open and he carefully stepped onto the platform hurrying down the steps and onto the streets. The blonde was hurrying down the streets but couldn't help but notice a lonely strange man sitting on a bench, he went over to the man. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where a flower store is, do you?" He asked softly.

Marluxia looked up, midnight blue eyes pained as he was met with bright emerald greens. "You buying them for someone special in your life?" He asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, my sister... and I don't know where any good florists are..." Vexen began, "Sorry for troubling you."

"Oh-no, thats a far better reason." Marluxia replied, getting up, looking up slightly at the blonde. "I happen to own a flower store just down the road, I can take you personally." The rose haired man added.

Vexen smiled and nodded, "Thank-you kind sir, but I really have no-one to spend today with but my Sister." The blonde chuckled weakly.

"I'm Marluxia." The florist held out his hand to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Marluxia, I'm Vexen." The blonde smiled, shaking Marluxia's hand gently.

"Same here." Marluxia chuckled, letting his hand drop and led Vexen to his flower store.

"You live here locally?" Vexen asked curiously, walking with Marluxia. _He seems very nice, but ever so polite._

"I live in twilight town, but I come here almost everyday, how about you?" He replied.

"I live in twilight town also, but I work in twilight town or at home." The blonde replied, "And heres me thinking today was one of the worst days of the year." Vexen added.

"Touche`" Marluxia replied with a chuckle.

Vexen looked up and saw a bright sign read. 'LeFlur's flowers, just for you.' "You like art as well as botany?" The blonde asked, a little amazed.

"I'm an amateur, I could never be an artist, I love botany, but it's also my hobbie." Marluxia replied, leading Vexen into his shop, it was fairly big for a flower shop.

"Okay, before you ask me. I want something to cheer my sister up, she was in a car accident." Vexen said quickly, then went red and looked down.

Marluxia nodded, and went to find some sunflowers, peacock feathers, ribbon, bright pink paper. The pinkette also found some yellow roses and daffodils. He made the bouquet up for the blonde, making it just perfect before adding the bow. He moved around behind the counter and grabbed a few chocolate hearts.

Vexen's face went a little red, "It's really gorgeous." He said in awe, emerald green eyes glistening brightly.

"Why thank-you." Marluxia smiled, "You've made this valentines very special for me Vexen."

"So have you Marluxia, I know this may seem very straight forward and we've just met, but would you go out for dinner with me tonight?"

The younger male chuckled, "Ah but of course." He finished up the flowers, carefully handing them to Vexen along with the chocolates.

Vexen quickly grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling down his address handing it to Marluxia, then pulled out his wallet and paid Marluxia a fifty dollar note. "See you tonight." Vexen called out as he scuttled off outside into the cool winter streets.

The pink haired man smiled as he looked down at the address in his hand. He knew this would be genuine and not fake.

**Three years later**

"I think we're both grateful Namine was in hospital at that time, and I know that sounds terrible, but then I would have never met you, and never had a boyfriend on valentines day." He smiled, looking up into midnight blue eyes.

"Me too, and shes a very famous artist and I'm a happy florist with a gorgeous boyfriend." He whispered, carefully getting up and offering his hand to Vexen.

The blonde took it with a now very flushed face. "You are far more gorgeous." He whispered.

Marluxia chuckled and wrapped his arms around Vexen's waist. "I love you."

Vexen purred and kissed Marluxia's cheek. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" The florist asked with a grin, although his features told that he wasn't lying but he did want Vexen to marry him. He wanted to have Vexen with him forever.

* * *

This was written for valentines day... so you can see it was written some time ago and how lazy I can be... but I am a busy person so uploading for me takes some time T-T So I hope you like it


End file.
